


an adventure in the time and space

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013年11月14日Paul mcgann的生日，然后Paul的亲朋给他过生日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	an adventure in the time and space

【原创】时空冒险an adventure in the time and space

2013年11月14日  
“physician heal thyself ……doctor no more……”  
RTD坐在电视机看着BBC播出的迷你短片，心情略微复杂，看着原本是自己难以下手的梗竟然被他Steven Moffat就这样用五分多钟的是短片解决了，他感到意外也感到不甘心，他拿起电话查到了那个熟悉但陌生的名字——Paul Mcgann。  
他对这个名字一直都有点敬畏，他承认Paul Mcgann是一名优秀的演员，但是想到当年自己的所作所为又对他感到很愧疚。  
电话响了起来，RTD感觉自己的心彭彭跳。  
“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，稍后请留言。”  
他松了口气，“嗨，Paul，我是RTD，首先祝你生日快乐，很高兴看到你的回归……”他留下一些祝福和期待后挂断了电话。  
希望他不要删掉留言。RTD祈祷着。

一辆轿车停在利物浦大街上一间别墅的门前，Mark带着生日礼物从车里走了车里，站到门口整理了一下领结，按下了门铃。  
开门的是Jake。  
“嘿，就等你了，Uncle Mark。”  
Mark刮了一下小Jake的鼻子，就走进了室内。Joe，Stephen早已经到了  
“hi，你这个家伙怎么才来呢?”Paul走到他的面前  
两个人对视了几分钟后又紧紧的拥抱在一起。  
“生日快乐，Paul!。”  
“thank you”Paul拍了拍他的肩。  
一家人聚齐了真是很难得，早年四兄弟一直在外从事事业，很少聚在一起，一转眼四兄弟都年过半百了。Paul不禁感觉有些伤感。  
“生日的时候一定要高高兴兴，不要想一些伤感的事情。”妈妈的话在耳边想起。  
Claire Mcgann夫人是一名教师，所以她一直教育她的孩子们要学会独立，承担起重任，正因为有了像她这样母亲的教育，Mcgann一家都很出色，四兄弟都在媒体领域很出色，甚至他们的妹妹也在BBC Channel工作。  
一家人围在桌子旁分享一家人聚在一起的幸福时刻。  
“刮胡刀，烟斗?Stephen也就你送这个?”Paul一个个拆开大家送的礼物，每一个礼物都充满了温暖。  
“喂，我的你还没看呢?”Mark不满的说。  
“好吧。”Paul Mcgann打开一看，是1996年《神秘博士》DVD，  
“你居然送这个!”Paul 微笑看了看他。  
“这里里面包括了从前期制作到演员试镜资料，拍摄花絮，后期一些访谈，还有更难得的照片。你知道吗？这个DVD可是来之不易啊。”  
“哈哈哈，这是辛苦你了。”Paul 紧紧的抱住Mark。

一家人围着桌子享受  
团聚的欢乐。Mark亲自为Paul唱了当年The Mcganns乐队的歌曲。  
A Heartbeat Away。虽然很久了，但还是勾起了大家埋在记忆深处的日子。Stephen拉起了小提琴。Clare为他弹琴伴奏。  
觥筹交错，  
歌声飘扬。Mcgann别墅充满了温馨。  
喝了一杯威士忌后Mark把Jake叫到身边。  
“你不去找女朋友吗？”Mark用打趣的语气问小Jake。“你爸爸还等着要grandson。”  
Paul不好意思的看着MarK，“他还小呢。”  
“great grandson可以嘛？”Jake眨眨眼睛说。  
Mark愣住了，半天没反应过来。接着所有人都哈哈大笑了起来。  
“嘿，Paul，你可是一举双得啊。”然后又刮了一下Jake的鼻子。  
“你都多大岁数了？”Paul严肃的说。  
Mark看了看Paul严肃的表情，惊愕了一下。两个人僵持了几秒钟Paul露出一个微笑。  
“你比David Tennant还幸福呢，你这可是既有儿子又有孙子啊。”  
“是great grandson!”Stephen纠正他。

“哈哈哈，就是great grandson嘛。Tennant也没有你幸福啊。”

“你一定喝醉了。”Paul拍拍他的肩膀。“先醒醒酒去。”  
“我们去聊聊吧，Paul。”Mark拉住他，镇定的说。  
他们一起漫步到阳台。坐在躺椅上。  
“其实我没有喝醉，我就是把我想说的说了。”  
“我知道。Mark。”Paul点点头。  
片刻寂静。  
“17年了，17年。”Mark慢慢的吐出这句话。  
“Mark?”Paul担心的看着弟弟，他直视前方，嘴唇紧闭，由于复杂心情导致他面部肌肉僵硬。  
“一部电影85分钟，短片6分钟49秒，总共3709秒……”Mark转过头看着他。嘴角轻轻的勾出一个弧度。“虽然不及Tom Baker的七年。但是绝对是一个历史传奇。”  
“神秘博士是一个终生事业，不会有人退休的，还记得Hartneil吗？”Paul面不改色的说。  
“嘿，老家伙，我又不是患了记忆缺失症。”  
Paul微微一笑，一家人都是whovian，从小到大每一个人都希望去演《神秘博士》。  
“你知道吗？Paul，每个人都有自己最难忘的博士，不一定是最喜欢的，但是绝对是印象最深的。Paul，你一直都是我的博士。”  
Paul看着Mark他的眼睛变得特别亮。就像tardis顶灯一样。  
“你知道吗，你真的很棒，很难想象如果当初是我是什么样子，肯定没有你这样出色。”  
“你也会的。”Paul肯定的说。  
“谁知道呢?17年一直坚持一个角色从来没有放弃过”  
“其实每一个人都是这样的，Tom Baker，Peter Davison，Colin Baker，Sylvester McCoy他们也同样也坚持一个角色没有放弃啊，至今McCoy除了Dimensions in Time就再也没有以博士的身份回归屏幕。”Paul轻轻的叹了口气。  
“McCoy确实，不过真的希望他回归五十周年。”  
“他不是说老版博士一个也没有邀请嘛？”Paul 露出惊讶的表情。  
“come on!你之前还说想回去可是没收到邀请呢。”Mark不屑的说。  
“确实啊，我只是回归了迷你短片，但是特辑我没有收到邀请啊！”Paul为自己辩解道。  
两个人陷入了沉默，只有街道上汽车的声音。  
“还记得《The Hanging Gale》吗?”Mark朝屋里看了看，然后说道。  
“我不敢忘记每一个瞬间。”Paul意味深长的看着远处的灯光。  
“还有《Catherine the Great》。但是这个可惜没有Joe。”Mark遗憾的说。“很难再有像这样的戏了。”  
Paul 点点头。虽然日后Joe，Mark与Stephen一起在舞台剧中演了兄弟，没有自己，但是像这样一家人出现在一部剧中真的很短。  
“不得不说神秘博士可是你演艺生涯的一个转折点。”Mark突然说。  
“为什么这么说。”  
“看看，你在那之前你专挑神经质的片来演。”  
“没有吧。”  
“还说没有，多亏Janet Fielding将你领上正路。”Mark咯咯的笑了起来。  
记忆像电影胶片一样缓缓的播放，当初自己从经纪人Janet那里得知停播了6年的神秘博士要拍成电影，正在选主角第八任博士。于是1995年一个难忘的日子他就抱着试试看的想法来到了BBC。  
虽说制作团队很强大，因为是美国拍的。但Paul没有多想，现在能让神秘博士回归那就是极好的。  
试镜那一天，Paul 很是开心。用丰富的面部表情将得知事情真相的博士演绎的淋漓尽致。现在回想起来，Paul都会因当时年轻的自己而无奈的摇摇头。  
由于候选人很多都是知名的演员，Alan RickmanLiam Cunningham, Robert Lindsay, Tim McInnerny, Nathaniel Parker, Peter Woodward, John Sessions和 Anthony Head，还有弟弟Mark，所以其实他根本没有想到自己会得到这个角色。当他接到电话的时候电话甚至还吃惊的问是不是打错了。以为他们要找的是Mark Mcgann，而不是Paul Mcgann。  
“没错，就是你!”电话那边很确定的说。  
为此paul感动很激动，但是还是不解，为什么是他，明明比他出名的很多啊。他在心底一遍遍的问。  
直到他把头发剪了后，换了个新形象来到剧组，他明白了。  
“你怎么把头发剪了？当初选你就是因为你的头发啊！”  
每次回想起来Paul都感觉很incredible(不可思议的，惊人的，难以置信的)。  
不过这次演博士确实给他带来了很大的影响，提高了自己的知名度，可是给他带来的压力也很大，起初根本不知道如何下手，虽然从小就是DW粉丝，可是当真正演到这个角色的时候真心感觉很有压力。  
当电影公映后，在英国收视率很高，可是在美国却很不理想。人们对这部电影看法不一，很多人不满有些设定，因此FOX撤股了，原本定的电影三部曲也流产了。很遗憾神秘博士并没有复活，但是他的第八任博士的冒险之旅才刚刚开始，从1997年，第八任博士的小说漫画被BBC官方源源不断的出版，他的故事可以足足产生了一个系列。  
1999年的一天，Mark突然找到自己，气喘吁吁的说:“你看没看《同志亦凡人》。  
”  
“怎么了?”Paul奇怪的问。  
“你自己看吧”Mark把DVD打开，播放到一集。  
Paul看着屏幕上两个男主角在背历任博士的名字。“……Colin Baker，Sylvester McCoy。”两人停顿了一下。接着异口同声的说，“Paul Mcgann doesn't count!”  
Mark生气的关上了它，然后把遥控器丢掉一遍。  
Annie走过来说:“Mark，他早就知道了。”  
“什么？”Mark更是惊讶了，看着Paul毫不在意的样子。Mark抱着双臂，嘴唇紧闭。“那个编剧RTD是什么意思啊？”  
“其实没什么了，每一个人都不同的看法，关于我这任博士确实很多吐槽的地方。况且那部电影又是美国拍的，很多人看不好也是正常的。”  
“你怎么能这样说呢？你是不是连你自己也看不起!”Mark用诧异的眼光看着Paul。  
Paul不语。只是静静的站在那里。  
Annie的声音传过来。“Mark，不是这样的。你说说他能做什么，去跑到RTD家跟他大打出手还是砸他家玻璃?如果这样的话，别人会说什么？会用更难听的话来骂他!当年拍完《Catharine the Great》后，出现的负面新闻还不多吗?”  
“Catharine the Great……”Mark无力的吐出这句话。  
“比起来《同志亦凡人》根本算不上什么。Mark，你也是演员，同时也是电影导演和音乐人，Paul这样做你应该明白啊！一颗宽容大度的心是一个艺人最应该具有的。”Annie继续说道。  
Mark一下子坐在沙发上。“我错怪你了。”  
Paul走过去，搂着Mark的肩膀。“好兄弟，你的心情我理解，我很高兴你为我做的。”

虽然那句话直到现在还一直陪伴着他，但那件事事情过后，他更加努力的演绎每一个角色，在广播剧中的博士中更加用心。  
千禧年之后，他开始为Big Finsh广播剧工作，小说有了声音，第八任博士的冒险的广播剧开始了，从《shada》到现在的Dark Eyes系列。第八任博士的广播剧也产生了一个系列Eighth Doctor Advanture。但他从没有放弃过回归屏幕。直到《the night of the doctor》实现了他的愿望。  
“接下来那就会很忙了，估计没有时间去WWI了。”Mark淡淡的说。  
“我会继续努力搜索关于那个时期的资料的，最近找到一个，不过还需要去核实核实。”Paul说道。  
“加油干吧，这样才能对得起Mcgann家族的传统!不过不要太累了，毕竟不像年轻的时候了，Stephen都50岁了。”  
“我还没有退休啊，我还要做很多事情，关于泰坦尼克号，关于WWI，关于神秘博士，关于广播剧。我还可以做很多事情。”  
Mark笑了笑，站了起来。与Paul回到房间。  
是啊，无论是神秘博士还是WWI自己还有很长很长的路，无论哪条路，自己都会继续努力下去，坚持走到底。  
看着已经长高许多的Jake，微笑的摸着他的头。无论Mcgann家族，还是DW事业，都后继有人，它们的精神也会得到传承。将Mcgann家族与DW继续下去!。

“Daddy。是Fielding阿姨的电话。”大儿子Joe说到。。Paul走过去接起电话。  
“首先祝你生日快乐，Paul，然后很遗憾在今天告诉你，接下来你就该忙了，神秘博士五十周年和广播剧Dark Eyes2的采访宣传你要好好准备了。”  
“OK!”Paul微笑的答应了。  
就是这样。一个永远不会退休的工作让一代又一代的人付出心血。  
一代又一代的人在时空中冒险。  
happy 50 birthday doctor who。  
and happy birthday to myself。  
望着街道上的灯光，Paul看着远处的police box。


End file.
